Love defies the Fates
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: What if percy wasn't a son of Poseidon but a son of Helix and brother to Chaos and Order ? What if his father helped him save Zoë ? And what if not only Kronos was rising but so was Gaia ? Read to find out Percy X Zoë
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Percy and Zoë fan-fiction so don hate me if its not great. Like I said in my last story I am ****_always_**** up for suggestions. And I will be taking some ideas from other stories so if you see one of your ideas in here don't hate me. Oh and I don't remember exactly how this part of the titans curse goes because I haven't read it in a while so it won't be 100% right.**

**P.S. I do NOT know old English so Zoë will not be speaking it. **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Ψ**

**Percy's point of view **

The first thing I did when Artemis' moon chariot landed was run to Zoë's side. Over the quest I fell in love with her, her volcanic black eyes that mesmerize me, her silky black hair, and her tanned colored skin that helps make her look like a Persian princes. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Thalia speaking.

"I'm so sorry Zoë you were right. All men are horrible and traitorous." (I'm sorry I don't remember what she said) Zoë shook her head,"Perhaps not all men," she finished looking at me.

"Perseus, do you still have your sword?" She asked me and I nodded hanging it to her. I felt tears stinging my eyes. The one true love of my life was dying and I still didn't have the guts to tell her I loved her.

"You were right Perseus your nothing like...like Hercules," She said,"the stars I can see them again my lady."

Artemis nodded, a single tear streaking down her face,"Yes they are beautiful tonight aren't they. Now rest my huntress." I knew what Artemis was about to do, she was going to put Zoë in the stars. But something happened I lost control of my own body.

**"Zoë Nightshade, you shall not die to day. You shall be needed soon enough, and by more than just the gods. We will meet _very_ soon,"** My body spoke but it wasn't my voice. Then, I put my hand on Zoë's shoulder and shot some kind of black and silver energy into her.

Artemis, Thalia, and Annabeth watched in awe, then I passed out, the last thing I saw was Zoë's valcanic eyes fluttering open.

~Time skip~

I opened my eyes again because I was dosed with cold water."Wha-what's going on," I asked looking around to see I was in the throne room with Zoë, Thalia, and Annabeth by my side.

"Well," my father spoke up,"we were just descussing how you managed to save Ms. Nightshade. We heard the story from the others but you and her." I could tell that he and the rest of the council was truly courios, well except Ares who looked like he was thinking of ways to kill me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. One second Zoë was dieing and I couldn't do anything about it, but all of a sudden something, no someone took control of my body and started to heal and speak to her." I explained.

It was Zeus who spoke next,"Then tell me, who was it that helped you save her?" Now that, that was a good question, even I wanted to know who saved the love of my life.

**"I think I can answer that for you," **a very familiar voice spoke. All the shadows were pulled to the center of the room, creating a pich black tornado without the wend. The shadow tornado exploded outward reviling a man with purple vortex eyes and stars and galaxies all over his suit. His hair was black and his skin was pale white.

I took a guess at who he was,"Ch-Chaos," I stuttered because this guy was radiating power. It was flowing off him like a waterfall.

He shook his head,**"No child I am Helix father of Chaos, Order, and you my first child void."** Wait, I was this guys son, but I couldn't be I am a son of Poseidon. And apparently my dad was thinking the same thing because he spoke up.

"WHAT DO YOU MAN YOUR SON," my father basically screamed. I could tell that he didn't like the idea of me being someone else's son.

Helix sighed,**"I am sorry Poseidon but you are wrong. My son Void, he wanted to be reincarnated as a mortal so he could help people. It just so happend that he was reincarnated as your son. But truly he is mTime born from my very essence, my first and most powerful child. Now Void I will give you your memories and powers back." **When he finished he put his index finger to my forehead and felt power and memories flow into my mind and body.

"B-but I thought Chaos created the primordials and the universe, how is this possable." I asked my father, Helix.

"What do you mean Void," Athena asked. Wow it's weird to hear that name. I mean its my name but its just weird to hear.

"Well first of all just stick to Percy I prefure it over Void now. Second, I created most of the Universe and gave it to my sister, Chaos as a present. I also created my children the primordials, not Chaos." I told them, and to say they were surprised would be a major understatement.

After a moment of silence Helix spoke up,**"Now for the other reason I am here, you need to know not only is Kronos rising but my granddaughter Gaia is as well, and they will have help from Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you guys liked chapter one. I do want to remind you guys I am always up for suggestions. Just put them in review or PM me. Oh and one more thing REVIEW.**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN PJO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH I...I wish.**

**Ψ**

Third person point of view

"Father you must be joking Gaia nor Nyx would ever do anything so evil. They were the best of my children," Percy said with a shocked face. He couldn't believe best of his children would do such a thing as try to overthrow the Olympians.

**"I am sorry my child, but they are doing it. Nyx is only helping them because her husband joined them. And Gaia, I am sorry to say but when you left to be reincarnated her son, Kronos gave her a potion that turned her evil. She made her husband fade." **Helix told his son in a sad tone. **"Now let me see the one you have formed a soul bond with. Ms. Nightshade will you step forward please."**

Zoë took a few cautious steps forward."Y-yes my lord," Zoë stuttered out. She was scared and curious. Scared because this man and his son, the secret love of her life Perseus Jackson, could destroy her with just a thought. And curious because she wanted to know what this soul bond was. She looked over at Percy and her heart melted, she fell in love with him more every time she saw him.

**"Ah yes, you chose a beautiful one my son. She will make a great daughter-in-law," **"WHAT," Zoë and Percy yelled at the same time. While all of the Olympians were stunned.

"Is that part of the soul bond you spoke of lord Helix," Artemis asked. You could tell she was slightly angry that she was losing her favorite to a man.

**"Yes actually, you see the only way I could allow my son to save his love,"** at the mention of love both Percy and Zoë blushed,**"was by taking control of his body and making a soul bond. With this bond formed there is no way they will ever love another nor will they ever stop loving one another," **Helix stated with a smile on his face.

Zoë turned to Percy,"Y-you love me," she asked with a smile.

Percy sighed and nodded."I do, I fell in love with you the moment you and the rest of the hunters saved us from Dr. Thorn. And over the quest to save Artemis I fell deeper and deeper in love with you."

He expected her to slap or yell at him but was surprised when she jumped up and kissed him. After his initial shock was over he started to kiss her back. He rested his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, and she encircled her arms around his neck. He chuckled inwardly when he felt her tongue slid across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He happily obliged, and the next thing they knew their tongues were battling for dominance, that is until someone cleared their throat.

They both turned to see the Olympians with smirks on their faces and Helix chuckling. Percy and Zoë both could fill their faces heating up.

**"Now my son, I need you to stay in the place you will end up being needed most," **He turned to Artemis,**"if you do not mind lady Artemis, I would like for my son to stay with you an your hunt."**

"Of course lord Helix, he can stay as long as needed." Artemis said.

**"Thank you lady Artemis, I will be off now and will be back whenever I get more news. Oh and son Aether and Hemera's army along with your sisters will be here tomorrow to help with the war." **And with that he dispersed in shadows.

Percy's point of view

Zoë turned to Artemis, she looked rather sad and I knew what she say."Well my lady, I guess this is the end of my time in the hunt." She said in a sad tone.

"Nonsense, you can stay in the hunt as long as you want. If there is any man worthy of you it is Perseus." Artemis said with a smile.

I put my arm around Zoë's waisted and spoke to Zeus,"We will meet at camp tomorrow to welcome my sister's and children's troops." He nodded and I turned to Hephaestus,"We will also need some way to get all of our troops to Greece."

He nodded but asked,"I will build some ships to get them there, but why Greece?"

"Ah a good question Hephaestus, Greece because if they are going to destroy you all they will have to destroy your roots." After that all the gods flashed out except Artemis.

Artemis turned to Annabeth and Thalia,"I assume you two want to join the hunt now," Artemis asked. They both nodded,"Good well Lets go to our camp. Zoë I think your sisters will be glad to see you again."

~Arrival at hunters camp~

As soon as they arrived the hunters instantly had their bows aimed at me. I knew this was going to happen when I got here, but if they don't like me now wait till they hear about me and Zoë.

"Girls calm down, this is Void son of chaos, or as some of you might have heared of his other name before, he is also known as Perseus Jackson. He will be staying with is for the up coming war." Artemis said, althoug there was a lot of protest were heard when she mentioned I was going to stay with them. Artemis raised her hand to silence them,"There is nothing I can do about it he is to be treated with the same respect as you give me. Now, go to bed we have to travel to camp half blood tomorrow."

I was heading to my tent—that I made appear next to Zoë's—when Zoë stopped me. She did the one thing I didn't expect her to do in front of the other hunters yet. She turned me around, told me "good night" and gave me a kiss, after a second or two I kissed her back.

"Get your hands off her, _boy_," Came the scream of Phoebe who was holding a knife to my neck. I could tell she was angry, no not angry, furious.

"Phoebe get your hands off him," came the love of my life's voice.

"But Zoë, he kissed you," Phoebe said, a little shocked Zoë was defending me.

Zoë sighed,"Phoebe he is my boyfriend he is supposed to kiss me." The look on Phoebe and the rest of the hunts faces was priceless, even Artemis was chuckling at their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back sorry for being gone so long but my friend never got back to me so I will start a new chapter without him.**

Third person pov

After the hunters had calmed down and finshed asking questions everyone went to bed. Now they were all outside waiting on percy to transport them to camp half-blood.

"Percy" Annabeth called, "what took you so long?"

Percy was walking towards them with his famos crooked grin plastered on his face. "We'll I had to talk to my father, he wanted to inform me when my sister and grandchildren would make it to camp."

"Now that your finished lets go I'm excited to see how you'll get us there" this time it was Thalia that spoke.

Percy Smirked and nodded, he snapped his fingers and a black vortex with a sea green center appeared. He motioned towards the vortex,"ladies first"

The hunters and Percy appeared in the middle of the dining pavilion. All the campers stared at them in shock. They started to ask questions but Percy raised his hand to silence them. "Campers" Percy announced,"Head to the arena. Everything will be explained once we are all there."

Most campers nodded and did as told but a few Ares campers stayed but a glare from Zoë got them moving. Percy smiled and kissed her softly before leaving with her, Arremis and the other hunters to the arena.

Once everyone was there Percy looked at the sky. "I call upon you Olympians" shocking everyone because he a lowly demigod had just called upon the gods. He smirked inwardly 'wait till they know' he thought to himself.

There was thirteen flashes and there stood the Olympiana who to the pure shock and amazement bowed to Percy, which caused some campers to faint.

"There is no need to bow children, we are all friends here" Percy said. They all stood and nodded with smiles on their faces, once each God was In their throne Percy turned to the campers,"I assume you all have some questions so let me start from the beginning." He proceeded to tell them all about his true heritage and how he learned of it but leaving out the part about his love Zoë.

An Athena camper raised his hand, "yes" percy asked.

"When will ladies Chaos and Hemera and lord Aether's armies be here." He asked. there was the sound of a horn from halfblood hill and Percy smirked,"Now" he said.

Everyone was gathered at the top of halfblood hill watching two armies approach. One was wearing all white armor with a yellow son on their breastplate and the other was wearing black armor with a purple finish. In front of the white army was three people one was a beautiful woman with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. The first man had short brown hair and blue eyes and was holding hands with the woman. The second man had blond hair and golden eyes he was holding a staff with a clock on the top. In front of the Black army was a woman that had black hair and swirling violet vortex eyes. Percy opened his arms and they all tackled him.

Hemera and Aether yelled grandfather while Chronos yelled father and chaos yelled brother. Percy chuckled into the grope hug,"It is good to see you too child, grandchildren, and sister. But I had no idea you were coming Chronos."

They all let go and stood up. "Yes father aunt Chaos said who you were going up against," Chronos said,"I still can't believe my siblings would do this" he added in a much sadder tone." Percy smiled sadly. "But I'm glad you finally found yourself a woman father" He said teasingly causing Percy and Zoë to blush and sneak glances at each other and makening everyone that knew laugh. Chronos turned to Zoë "When can I start calling you mom" he asked. "And grandmother" asked Hemera and Aether added.

Zoë, to the surprise of Percy chuckled, "I hope not long." Percy blushed and kissed her, "It won't be, I promise" he said.

"Brother" Chaos asked "were is your army I thought the U.P.C (united peace core) would surely be brought in."

"They should be here any minute" Percy said. As soon as he finished speacking three loud Booms were heard causing everyone to turn.

Everyone except Percy, Chaos and the primordials to gasp.

**Hope you liked my newest chapter, and I'm quite proud of my cliffhanger there. I don't know when my next update will be but I can promise it won't be to long.**


End file.
